Nous nous retrouverons
by Manuka
Summary: The Lost Canvas - L'un est le bouclier, l'autre est l'épée. Deux chevaliers qui se ressemblent, mais qui ne se trouvent pas.


**Disclaimer **: les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi.

**Remerciements **: à Camhyoga pour m'avoir relue.

_J'ai voulu écrire ce one shot sur deux personnages de Lost Canvas que je trouve admirables, chacun à leur façon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

**Nous nous retrouverons**

Dans le matin qui se levait, le Capricorne aperçut une silhouette. Grande, large d'épaule, mais en même temps élancée et élégante. Sisyphe eut à peine le temps de poser un pied sur la première marche du dixième temple qu'El Cid apparut devant lui, habillé des pieds à la tête et paré pour leur entraînement matinal.

« Bonjour, El Cid, salua le Sagittaire avec un sourire amusé. Tu as l'air en forme.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil, rien de tel pour se remettre les idées en place ! » répondit l'espagnol.

Sans plus ajouter un mot, les deux chevaliers descendirent jusqu'aux arènes. La place était encore déserte : à part eux, seuls le Grand Pope et Shion devaient être réveillés. Le Bélier se trouvait dans son temple et salua brièvement ses confrères, avant de retourner à la réparation d'une armure. Une fois parvenus au centre de l'arène principale, El Cid se mit en position offensive, jambes repliées sous lui, prêt à bondir. Sisyphe se fléchit légèrement, attendant l'attaque du Capricorne de pied ferme. L'espagnol se jeta sur lui avec une rapidité étonnante, et le frappa du plat de la jambe. Le Sagittaire l'intercepta avec son bras et repoussa l'assaut de son camarade. Quiconque les aurait vus à cet instant précis aurait pu croire que Sisyphe le faisait avec une aisance hors du commun. Mais le Capricorne était solide, et le grec, même s'il ne le montrait pas, devait forcer pour rétablir le statu quo. Il sourit : El Cid avait énormément progressé. Il n'avait plus de conseils à lui donner, à présent.

L'espagnol, se rendant compte que son adversaire baissait inconsciemment sa garde, bondit à nouveau et faucha les jambes de Sisyphe. Le Sagittaire poussa un cri surpris mais parvint à se rétablir de justesse, prenant appui sur une main, et sauta en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée du Capricorne.

« Tu ne faisais pas attention, reprocha El Cid. Si j'avais été un ennemi, tu serais mort.

-Je sais, fit le grec en s'époussetant avec une certaine nonchalance.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta l'espagnol.

Si Sisyphe, leur mentor à tous, celui qui les avait tous guidés depuis leur arrivée, perdait pied, tout un monde s'écroulerait avec lui. El Cid se rembrunit : le grec devait porter une bien lourde charge sur ses épaules. Premier chevalier d'or de cette génération, âgé alors de treize ans, Sisyphe avait accueilli avec une gentillesse incomparable ceux qui seraient ses compagnons d'arme. L'espagnol ne savait pas qui avait pu former le Sagittaire, mais le grec avait eu un enseignement parfait, qu'il dispensait à ses camarades avec plaisir. El Cid avait, de bien nombreuses fois, trouvé des réponses à ses questions grâce à Sisyphe. Le Sagittaire préférait le mettre sur la voie, afin de laisser entier le plaisir de la découverte.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Un peu de mélancolie, voilà tout. »

De la mélancolie ? Depuis quand Sisyphe était-il sujet à de la mélancolie ?

« Des fois, reprit le Sagittaire, perdu dans ses pensées, je me dis que tout est un peu de ma faute.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait de ta faute, voyons ? se récria le Capricorne avec surprise.

-Cette Guerre Sainte, répondit le grec avec un sourire triste.

-Tu es ridicule. »

El Cid ragea de ne rien trouver d'autre à dire pour essayer de soulager son aîné du poids qui semblait l'harasser. Mais Sisyphe sourit franchement et se permit même un rire :

« Tu as raison. Reprenons, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me traite de fainéant. »

Ce fut au tour de l'espagnol d'éclater de rire : fainéant était l'adjectif le moins adapté pour qualifier le Sagittaire. Ils terminèrent leurs passes et, en nage, ils remontèrent vers leurs temples.

« A demain, Sisyphe, fit le Capricorne, un peu désolé de ne pas passer plus de temps en compagnie de son aîné.

-Je ne pourrais pas être là demain, répliqua doucement le grec. Je pars en mission aujourd'hui.

-Oh.

-J'ai demandé au Pope de rester encore ce matin pour notre entrainement, mais je n'ai que trop tardé, continua Sisyphe.

-Et combien de temps seras-tu absent ?

-Comment le savoir ? Je dois trouver des informations sur les dieux jumeaux et ceux des rêves. »

El Cid détourna les yeux, un peu vexé de n'être mis au courant qu'à présent.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, de toute façon. Il n'y a maintenant que toi qui sois capable de t'affiner encore, je ne peux plus t'être utile.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama le Capricorne. On a tous besoin de toi, Sisyphe. »

Le Sagittaire sourit, amusé. Il aurait bien voulu passer sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène de l'espagnol, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais le petit Capricorne avait grandi et était devenu un homme, ce genre de marque d'affection n'était plus de mise entre eux.

« Je reviendrai très vite. D'ici là, tu auras intérêt à avoir encore aiguisé ta lame.

-Compte sur moi. Fais attention à toi » ajouta El Cid avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui.

*

Sisyphe revint au Sanctuaire deux mois plus tard. Ses recherches commençaient à porter leurs fruits, même s'il lui manquait quelques informations primordiales. Après avoir fait son rapport au Grand Pope et à Sasha, il se rendit directement chez El Cid. Comme à l'accoutumée, le Capricorne l'attendait devant l'entrée de son temple, comme s'il prévoyait d'avance que le Sagittaire allait venir le voir.

« Alors, comment c'est passé ta mission ? demanda l'espagnol après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil à son homologue pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

-Pas mal du tout, répondit le grec. J'ai une idée de la façon dont nous pourrions nous débarrasser des quatre frères, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

Même s'il ne laissa rien paraître, El Cid se sentit flatté : Sisyphe avait besoin de lui !

« Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, j'avoue que je n'ai qu'une envie pour l'instant et c'est de retrouver mon lit ! plaisanta le Sagittaire.

-Bien sûr » acquiesça le Capricorne.

Lorsque le grec lui exposa son idée, quelques heures plus tard, El Cid blêmit.

« Trancher ta flèche en quatre ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Certain. Rien ne peut résister à Excalibur, affirma Sisyphe.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! se récria l'espagnol. J'en suis incapable, Sisyphe !

-C'est pourquoi nous allons y travailler, déclara fermement le grec. Je t'avais demandé d'affuter ta lame, El Cid.

-Elle l'est, protesta le Capricorne.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun problème » sourit Sisyphe.

Il emmena son compagnon aux arènes, désertes en cette heure de la journée où le soleil était encore trop haut. Puis il appela son armure à lui et fit apparaître son arc, le saisissant d'une main adroite et ferme. El Cid l'imita et fut recouvert par sa propre armure, prêt à tout faire pour réussir ce que le Sagittaire attendait de lui.

Sisyphe pointa son arc sur lui, avec une froide détermination qui fit frémir l'espagnol. Sisyphe était un chevalier extrêmement puissant, bien que sa force soit surtout de protéger les siens. Il le lui avait révélé, une fois, alors qu'El Cid avait quatorze ans. Sisyphe était là pour les protéger, tout comme lui, le Capricorne, avait le devoir de combattre. L'un était le bouclier tandis que l'autre était l'arme.

El Cid vit le trait partir. Droit sur lui. Il devait réussir, sinon c'était la mort assurée. Et si Sisyphe se trompait ? Et s'il n'était pas capable de trancher sa flèche d'or ? Et si…

Comme mu par son instinct, il leva le bras au dernier moment, fendant en deux la flèche que le Sagittaire avait tirée.

Sisyphe eut un sourire triomphant.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Je n'ai fait que la couper en deux, remarqua le Capricorne avec une moue déçue.

-Ça viendra, laisse-toi le temps. Encore une fois. »

Et ils répétèrent les mêmes gestes, de plus en plus rapidement. Mais El Cid ne réussissait qu'à couper en deux la flèche du Sagittaire.

« Je crois que tu es bloqué par quelque chose, murmura enfin Sisyphe.

-Ma lame n'est pas assez aiguisée, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas assez travaillé.

-Le travail ne fait pas tout, tu sais.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna l'espagnol en lançant un regard surpris à son compagnon.

-Je suis certain que tu connais déjà la réponse, répliqua le Sagittaire en s'étirant. Nous devrions arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

-Je suppose que tu repartiras bientôt en mission, fit soudain El Cid.

-Oui, opina le grec. La Guerre approche à grands pas et nous devons nous tenir prêts. »

Le Capricorne baissa légèrement la tête. La Guerre Sainte… Elle allait faire des ravages, il le sentait. Sa patrie avait connu de grandes batailles meurtrières, qui ne laissaient derrière elles que le goût amer du sang et la douleur d'avoir perdu des proches. El Cid fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre ceux qui lui étaient cher. Il refusait de voir disparaître les rires des apprentis, les disputes douteuses bien qu'amicales entre Manigoldo et Kardia, la tendre complicité qu'il nouait avec…

« Sisyphe ? »

Le grec avait disparu, abandonnant l'espagnol à ses pensées. Ses paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit… _Je suis certain que tu connais déjà la réponse._ Oui, il venait de comprendre. L'esprit plus léger, il rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, il attendait le Sagittaire de pied ferme. Sisyphe haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air déterminé de l'espagnol, qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et qui semblait le défier du haut des marches de son temple.

« J'ai saisi, dit-il.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce que tu voulais dire hier. »

Le grec eut un sourire énigmatique. Ils retournèrent aux arènes, en compagnie de leurs camarades cette fois-ci. Après les avoir salués, ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart, prêts à reprendre ce qu'ils avaient arrêté la veille. Sisyphe tira subitement sa flèche, prenant El Cid au dépourvu. Mais le Capricorne avait d'excellents réflexes et frappa avec précision. Scindée en trois morceaux parfaitement identiques, la flèche se figea au sol, entourant l'espagnol. Autour d'eux, les chevaliers d'or avaient cessé leur entraînement et regardaient, stupéfaits, l'exploit d'El Cid.

« Ça vient, commenta Sisyphe avec satisfaction. Tant mieux, je partirais plus tranquille.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? s'étonna l'espagnol.

-La piste est encore chaude, je ne dois pas la laisser refroidir.

-Dans ce cas, est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, avant que tu ne t'en ailles ?

-Évidemment » acquiesça le Sagittaire avant de bander à nouveau son arc.

*

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, Sisyphe se présenta à l'entrée du dixième temple. El Cid l'y attendait, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent sans dire un mot, installant entre eux un silence lourd de non-dits et d'hésitations.

« Je pars ce soir, déclara finalement le grec.

-J'ai passé mon après-midi à me demander comment j'allais pouvoir te dire ce que je voulais, balbutia El Cid avec un air songeur, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le Sagittaire. Et maintenant, je n'ose plus. Suis-je donc à ce point un lâche, Sisyphe ?

-Nier ses sentiments est une lâcheté, contra le grec. Affirmer ne rien ressentir, alors que c'est ce qui fait notre force, est une grave erreur. Tu n'es pas un lâche, El Cid, sois-en certain. »

L'espagnol hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Sisyphe posa sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste réconfortant.

« Je resterai moins longtemps absent, cette fois. Tu n'auras qu'à me parler à mon retour.

-En aurais-je le temps ? murmura le Capricorne.

-Ton plus grand défaut aura toujours été de vouloir aller trop vite, rit le Sagittaire. Tu es comme moi. »

El Cid lui jeta un regard surpris. Le grec opina avec un sourire :

« Je voulais toujours faire plus que ce que mon maître me demandait. Je pense que si je devais ne retenir qu'une seule chose de son enseignement, ce serait d'aller à mon propre rythme, quoi qu'il advienne. Alors prends ton temps toi aussi et ne brûle pas les étapes, d'accord ? »

Sisyphe serra le bras de l'espagnol et tourna les talons, happé brutalement par le noir qui régnait au-dehors.

A son retour, deux semaines plus tard, El Cid n'était pas à son temple. Parti s'entraîner, sans doute. Le Sagittaire grimpa jusqu'au treizième temple, où l'attendait le Grand Pope pour qu'il fasse son compte-rendu. Aldébaran se trouvait sur place, particulièrement amoché. Inquiet, Sisyphe écouta le Brésilien raconter son combat contre le spectre du Bénou. Troublé, le Pope avait remis le rapport du grec à plus tard.

Et tout d'un coup, tout s'accéléra. Une menace soudaine, la barrière dressée par la déesse volant en éclats, Hadès narguant les chevaliers, Sisyphe qui se dressait contre lui, tirait sa flèche, avant de la recevoir lui-même en plein cœur.

Assailli par ses souvenirs, le Sagittaire tomba lourdement sur le sol, coupé de la réalité, avec pour seule compagnie ses remords et ses regrets, victime du sort que venait de lancer Hadès.

*

« Quoi ? » cria El Cid.

Peiné, Regulus regarda partir le Capricorne en courant vers la neuvième maison, où Sisyphe avait été transporté, inconscient. L'espagnol sentait l'angoisse lui tordre le ventre : le Sagittaire n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner comme ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer avant qu'il ne lui ait parlé !

Il parvint au temple, le cœur battant la chamade. Il s'engouffra entre les murs de pierre et trouva alors le grec, assis au milieu de sa maison, les yeux clos. El Cid s'avança avec lenteur, craignant soudain de s'approcher et de se rendre compte par lui-même que Regulus avait raison. Le doux cosmos rassurant du Sagittaire était à peine perceptible. Le Capricorne s'agenouilla devant le corps inanimé de Sisyphe et frappa le sol sauvagement, laissant une empreinte profonde dans la roche froide.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, à écouter palpiter le faible écho du cosmos de Sisyphe ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais finalement, Sasha le trouva et s'installa à côté de lui, posant une main fine sur celle du grec.

« Il va avoir besoin de toi, murmura la réincarnation d'Athéna. Tu dois tenir bon. Pour lui. Pour la confiance et la foi qu'il a en toi. »

El Cid leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, sans comprendre. Sasha sourit avec douceur.

« Il m'a dit, avant de partir, que si un jour il disparaissait, tu serais mon plus ardent défenseur. Mais il n'a pas disparu, nous pouvons encore le sauver. »

L'espagnol sentit un regain d'espoir lui vriller la poitrine.

« Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il.

-Va chercher l'esprit de Sisyphe. Ramène-le parmi nous. »

El Cid était parti sans plus attendre, retenant avec peine une colère froide et destructrice. Même si les sentiments étaient bien une force, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Il devait rester concentré sur sa mission : sauver Sisyphe.

En entrant dans Morphia, le pays des rêves, il ne pensait qu'à cela, ignorant les élancements de douleurs qui partaient de son bras droit mutilé par Icelos, le dieu des illusions. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé la porte qui menait aux rêves du Sagittaire, il avait été soulagé mais aussi encore plus inquiet. Il avait eu beau frapper l'arche de toutes ses forces, les pierres avaient à peine tremblé. Serait-il incapable de sauver qu'il considérait plus que comme un frère d'arme ?

Puis tout était allé vite : Sasha, venue elle-même chercher l'âme de Sisyphe, le combat en compagnie de Pégase contre les dieux des rêves, la disparition des hommes qui étaient sous ses ordres, et enfin… Enfin… La voix de Sisyphe dans son esprit. La flèche du Sagittaire qui volait vers lui, afin qu'il la tranche et abatte les quatre dieux des rêves. Un coup parfait, qui les atteignit en plein cœur, détruisant leurs âmes. Son sacrifice, afin de sauver Tenma, chevalier de Pégase.

Un seul regret : celui de ne pas avoir eu le temps de parler à Sisyphe. Comme quoi, vouloir brûler les étapes était parfois nécessaire.

Le Sagittaire ferma douloureusement les yeux en sentant le cosmos d'El Cid disparaître. Il se doutait de ce que le Capricorne voulait lui dire, mais il n'entendrait jamais ces mots. La question de l'espagnol n'aurait pas de réponse. Pas dans cette vie. Peut-être dans une prochaine ? Oui, certainement. Forcément. Sisyphe voulait entendre cette question et y répondre. Alors forcément, ils se retrouveraient un jour.


End file.
